<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Don’t Stop.” by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310670">“Don’t Stop.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Don’t Stop.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seiko didn’t know what Murdoc was capable of. She knew that he was flirty but she didn’t know what she signed up for when they started dating. Murdoc was known for being a charmer but he was surely something else. He was surely going to show Seiko what she signed up for. </p><p>It was a quiet evening in Kong Studios and everyone was in their rooms. Seiko was up, reading a book when she heard a loud curse and stomping, which caused her to jump. She marked her place and closed the book before getting out of bed, making her way out of her room and down the hallway. Her footsteps were quiet as to not disturb the others. </p><p>The grumbling soon grew louder as she soon realized that it was coming from Murdoc’s room. Figured, she’d think. He’s always grumbling about something. Creeping closer to the older man’s door, Seiko noticed that the door was cracked open. So, she gently pushed it open a bit and peeked in, her eyes widening.</p><p>Sitting at his desk, Murdoc was muttering something about how he wanted to repay Seiko for something she did a while back but it wasn’t something usual like buying her dinner. It sounded like something a little....dirty. Seiko didn’t seem phased but a burning sensation was felt on her cheeks.</p><p>Gulping down the lump in her throat, Seiko bit her lip as she closed the door behind her after quietly slipping into the room without her lover knowing. She walked over to the bed and sat down, sitting crisscrossed. She sat there silently and listened to the bassist mumble to himself, a dark blush on her cheeks. Soon, she decided to speak up.</p><p>“Mudz?” She piped up softly, causing Murdoc to jump and turn around to face her with wide eyes.</p><p>“W......What did you hear?” The bassist asked, scratching the back of his neck. This caused Seiko to smile lightly and she shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t hear much to be honest with you, Mudz.” She chirped quietly as the bassist got up and approached her. She smiled softly up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed his hands on her cheeks. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour before they found themselves in a heated makeout session. </p><p>Soon, Seiko found herself on her back on the bed with Murdoc on top of her. He had placed her legs around his waist as he grinded up against the woman beneath him. Murdoc trailed kisses down Seiko’s neck and bit down on the soft spot on the crook of her neck, causing her to grip his shirt and let out a small cry.</p><p>Hearing the cry caused the bassist to chuckle against Seiko’s skin as he pulled away and examined the fresh bite mark he had left. Murdoc couldn’t help but smirk at the state Seiko was in. Her face was red, she was squirming, and she was pressing her hips against him. He licked his lips and let his tongue hang out as he unbuckled Seiko’s belt. </p><p>Murdoc took the time to make it agonizingly slow with a smirk. Seiko had hidden her face with her hands as her face was red as a tomato. Seiko squirmed with a whine as she peeked out from between her fingers to see that Murdoc had completely pulled off her jeans. She gulped and removed her hands, propping herself up onto her elbows to watch the bassist. </p><p>Murdoc couldn’t help but grin widely as he ran a finger across Seiko’s - already wet -panties, which caused her to shiver. He took the time to rub her through her panties, which caused a small whine. Letting out a chuckle, he teased her a little more before pulling Seiko’s panties down and throwing them across the room with her pants. </p><p>Shy and a little embarrassed, Seiko looked away and pressed her knees together to try and hideaway, which made the bassist arch a brow. </p><p>“Don’t hide away, love. You are beautiful,” he purred softly to soothe her nerves, which caused her to slowly open her legs for him. “Now, let daddy Murdoc show you what his tongue can really do.”</p><p>Murdoc seemed to enjoy Seiko’s reactions as he moved down in between her legs, laying flat on his stomach. He chuckled softly as he placed a soft kiss against her clit, causing her hips to jolt in surprise. This caused Murdoc to chuckle and he stuck his tongue out, leaning his head down and glided his tongue along her clit. This caused Seiko to shiver with a gasp and she bit her lip.</p><p>Wrapping an arm around her thighs, Murdoc used a thumb to circle Seiko’s clit as his tongue slithered down and made its way into her opening. His tongue wiggled its way into her and it touched spots that no finger could ever touch. Seiko threw her head back and reached down, tangling her finger in Murdoc’s hair, giving it a little tug. The tug caused Murdoc to groan against her and she bucked her hips against his face. </p><p>A couple of minutes had passed and Seiko’s gasps slowly started turning into moans. Her fingers still tangled in the bassist’s hair, she let her legs rest on Murdoc’s shoulders. She bit her lip to try and suppress her moans but Murdoc wasn’t having it. He pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit and Seiko cried out, harshly tugging at his hair and pressing her hips against his mouth. </p><p>“Hah...hah,” she moaned out, her back arching slightly. “Don’t stop, Mudz! Please don’t stop!” </p><p>Murdoc let out a grunt in response as he held her hips still, his tongue squirming inside of his lover. He enjoyed pleasing her in every way possible; he knew how to please her right. Nobody could please her better than him. They didn’t know her as he did. He loved her dearly.</p><p>Soon, Seiko’s breathing sped up as she tried to move her hips against her lover’s face, letting out a faint cry as she realized that Murdoc was holding her hips down. Tears stung her eyes as she soon released onto Murdoc’s tongue with a loud gasp and a roll of her hips.</p><p>After a minute or so, Murdoc pulled away. He gave Seiko’s clit one last lick before he sat up and leaned up, pulling her into a deep kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, soon pulling away from the kiss. He let out a grunt as his bulge pressed against her unclothed core.</p><p>“Now, it’s my turn.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>